You Will Save Us
by Sabrawing
Summary: Some secrets may reside in District 9, but there's and equal share in the MNU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I saw an amazing movie over my christmas break! It turned out to be District 9!! :)

So, I decided to write a fic! So, please read and enjoy!

Oh, and those who review get a can of cat food!

* * *

I don't even know what they want from me. What have I done wrong? What happened?

I woke up to find myself swimming in water. I naturally thrashed around, thinking I was drowning. This water was a light green, and I found myself wearing a strange bikini thing with tubes and wires connected to patches attached to me. I had a mouthpiece for breathing, creating lime-green bubbles that floated up to the surface. My hand struck something hard. I gingerly reached out and felt it again with my fingertips. It was smooth, and it curved towards me as I attempted to feel the extent of this thing. I couldn't see it, so I figured ice or glass. Knowing that I wasn't freezing to death, I decided the latter. So this was a curved glass piece, and I found that it made a perfect circle around me. Realization started to leak into my mind that I was in some sort of tube. I looked up, reaching out, and feeling a metal surface. I swam down, and felt a hard surface with my toes. I was in some tube. I pressed my head to the glass wall, trying to see something. I froze, hearing muffled voices. I frowned to myself, mulling the random words I heard. Awake. Subject. Time.

I was utterly confused with this, and decided to listen in. I heard a sharp click, and some sort of door thing opened, and allowed me to see outside this solitary tube of mine. That's why I couldn't see. They had some sort of encasement for my tube, but what for? I couldn't tell you.

I saw people in white lab coats, and some few people in darker suits. I can worry about the fact that I am some sort of test subject later, I need to find out what is to become of me. They were speaking of some DNA samples they got from a guy, and pointing in my direction. Amazing. One man in the dark suit said, and walked up to my tube. He was older, and very intimidating. He smiled feverishly, and put something up against the tube for me to read.

Lt. John Bixster--MNU

I looked back at him, and shrugged. This John man chuckled behind the glass, which sounded really deep within my tube.

"You're very special to us." He said, and looked back at the other people behind him. He returned to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My mouthpiece felt funny as I spoke. It felt like a squishy rubber 'O' ring in my mouth right behind my teeth. There was a flurry of coats, and computer screens, and then they were all still. A man in a white lab coat ran up to my tube, and I backed off to the opposite wall of my tube. He appeared to be flustered, and he spoke to me.

"We-we didn't hear what you said. Could you please repeat it?" He asked. I merely nodded, and he backed off with a smile. I returned to facing this John man.

"I asked, what do you mean by special?" I repeated. I searched the faces of the people in the background which were all excited and stupefied. John Bixster laughed again, sending it booming in my tube.

"Well, it is obvious that you have developed your communication skills earlier than you should have. But that's not my answer. You are special because you have been genetically re-formatted to take on a new DNA we have discovered to use against the alien Prawns." He stated. I was silent for a while.

"Alien Prawns? I don't believe I understand what you are talking about. Isn't the government supposed to keep all alien related affairs hush-hush?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"The aliens came here on their mothership and have been here in District 9 for about twenty years now. They have become unruly, are murdering humans, and are involved in illegal practices. We need something to put them in their place. We would shoot them, but their alien technology surpasses ours. Therefore, we made you to use against them." He answered, and cleaned his glasses on his blue shirt. I turned around in my tube to see the room I was in. I gasped, and saw strange weapons, big metal tables, each with a strange, bloodied body on it, and many people in white suits busying around their business. Then, I saw a commotion. A man was being shoved into a strange seat, and was forced to shoot hanging meat with these strange weapons. The people changed the guns after experiencing what each one did. I turned to face the man in the blue suit.

"What is this place? And you didn't answer my first question. What is a prawn?" I asked. The man coughed quietly into his hand.

"This is the MNU base. You would like to see a prawn?" He asked. I nodded, curious. John turned, and said something I couldn't catch, and returned to speak to me. "We will bring you one before he is tested." So we waited a while, while I watched the strange proceedings of the goings-on in this place. I heard strange thumping noises, and turned to face John Bixster and the other people, but found a tall, gangly creature with some fabric on his chest marked with a red 'X' on it being led towards my tube. I was immediatly caught by this strange creature. It saw me in the tube, and looked at me with an expression of confusion. He had his strange hands cuffed above his head, and was jabbed in the back by guns held by his captors. John smiled, and gestured with his hand.

"THIS is a prawn." He said, glancing at the creature. He gestured his fingers towards the ground, and an armed man smacked the creature in the back of the legs so he was on his knees before me, which was now eye-level. John smirked. "Say hello to the young lady, Prawn." The prawn's eyes were on the ground, as I stared into its face. The prawn looked up, and it made a clicking noise.

"Hello, young lady." It said. John chuckled out loud.

"I hope you said what you were supposed to say, prawn." John snapped. The prawn looked down at the ground. I looked at John.

"He did. He said it clear as a bell. Didn't you hear him?" I said, confused. Even this prawn was confused, for his head snapped up to look me in the eyes. His gaze was fierce.

"Are you the chosen?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied. The prawn clicked.

"Can you tell them to free my hands?" He asked. I nodded, looking over to John.

"Can you free his hands?" I asked, and saw the bustle of the white coated men at the computers. John gaped at me, and raised a pointed finger.

"You can understand him? How?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well, if I knew the answer to that, you would know by now, wouldn't you? He means no harm, so will you release his hands?" I asked. John snapped his fingers, and two men came forth with keys, and unlocked the cuffs from the prawn's wrists. The prawn rubbed his wrists carefully, and placed his left hand on the glass.

"I will be able to tell if you are the chosen. Raise your hand to the glass." He said. I did as told, and placed my hand directly over his, needless to say his was quite larger than mine. The prawn stared at me with large, green eyes and started to click and chirp away in a happy tone. "You are the chosen. You will save us."

____________

I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed, thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Up front, let me apologize for the cliff-hanger at the end. I really didn't want to put my readers through a 5,000 word chapter...

So, I cut it in half, and will post the next chapter as soon as possible.

And, by the way, I obviously don't own District 9 and it's characters, but I do own my character.

Also, I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed my first chapter, for they get a can of Friskies cat food in all its glory. :D

So, now I present you with the second chapter!

Please enjoy!

* * *

~~16 hours earlier....~~~

Wikus van de Merwe, Thomas, Trent, and Fundiswa walked up to the JV-766 shack in Zone 4, and prepared for another eviction. Wikus knocked on the blue painted door, and it swung in slightly.

"MNU agents. Open the door, please..." He called, and opened the door further, Thomas right there beside him, gun aimed. Wikus backs put, coughing, as did Thomas. Trent, the cameraman, walked up, and turned the camera light on to light up the shack. Wikus coughed, and yelled for Thomas to check around the buildings for Prawns as he scrambled to get his walkie talkie out of his pocket. "Control, it's Wikus! I need a population-control team at JV-766, Zone 4 immediately, please!" He said, looking around at the eggs inside. "There's 40-50 eggs in here!" He said, shining his flashlight around at the sticky, smelly mass of Prawn eggs. Fundiswa looked in, but kept his distance.

"Is this normal?" He asked Wikus. Thomas reappeared by Wikus.

"They're all gone, boss." He said. WIkus nodded, and reached in and grasped a tube that was connected to the closest egg.

"I-I can show you a little of how this works. See, they hang the cows here, and there's tubes from them, feeding the little Prawns inside. And we just pull this...." He said, and pulled all the tubes out of one egg, "And this little guy goes into a sleep..." He continued to pull out tubes from another egg, and pulled off the attachment, and handed it to Thomas. "Here Thomas. You can take that and keep it as a souvenir from your first alien abortion, eh?" He said, smiling. Thomas took it, smiled.

"Haha. Thanks, boss." He said, as they all stepped away from the shack as the population-control team drove up to the specified shack. "Here they come!" Some men in fire suits came out, and started to torch the building. Wikus explained to Trent and the camera what was happening. Fundiswa put a mask on his face, and Wikus laughed.

"You don't need to wear that, man. Only sissies wear those." Wikus joked, clapping Fundiswa on the back, as Fundiswa looked scared as the putrid black smoke rolled into the sky, accompanied by the popping sounds of the young Praws dying.

Wikus and his crew walk up to a different shack, in the worse part of the slums. Wikus immediatly recognizes a gang symbol on the side of this shack. He turns to Fundiswa, and points.

"Okay now, you see, this is a problem. This gang sign, you see this? This means that there are more gang members here." He said, Fundiswa nodding. Wikus walks up to the door, and points at Thomas. "Thomas, look sharp, eh?"

"Yes, boss." He answered as Wikus knocks on the door, and a black and yellow Prawn stood in the doorway.

"Hello, um we need-" Wikus began. The Prawn looked at him, and the others.

"Nobody is here." The Prawn clicked, and shut the door in their faces. Thomas runs forward, and kicks the door open, yelling.

"That's unacceptable. MOVE OUT! Move out!" He yelled at the Prawn, as he pointed the gun at him. Wikus straightened the papers on his clipboard angrily.

"That's rude! Get outside!" He yelled, and the Prawn complied, walking out the door to the front of his shack. Thomas kept the gun aimed at the Prawn as it went to its knees as Wikus searched the shack, unearthing many guns, and some sort of chemical set-up room. Wikus was searching around, throwing stuff off shelves, and kicking over boxes. He found an old silver lunchbox, and shook it. He extracted a silver tube with Prawn markings on it, and laughed.

"Well I don't know what this is, but it has their markings on it...." He commented, and glanced around the searched room, "But...it's not a weapon." He said, turning the object over in his hands. He held it up to look at it, and continued, "But I don't trust it. I don't trust-" He turned a piece that may have resembled a black cap, and black fluid sprayed on his face, making him cough repeatedly. ~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16 Hours Later......~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But that was the least of Wikus' worries.

He thought to himself quietly as he was ferried through some doors in the fourth level of the MNU base.

"Why did I have to pick that thing up? Why did I have to stick my bloody nose-" He wondered, and shook his head. He noticed that they had entered a room that Wikus hadn't seen before. He turned his head as he was pushed past a tube full of water with a human girl in it. An unknown man of the MNU was at the tube, conversing with the girl, while the girl watched him silently. Wikus thought he saw sadness in her eyes. His attention was jerked away from the girl as more gruesome sights called to his attention.

Bloodied piles of Prawns on silver, metal tables-all random pieces of them. Organs hanging out, Prawn bodies hanging by meat locker hooks.

"W-What is this place?" He whimpered, seeing lab workers tear into a Prawn's midsection, pulling out sticky, black organs. He started to shake as he was pushed past half of a Prawn hanging by a hook. "What are they doing to these Prawns?" He was completely horrified at what he saw in the unknown portion of the MNU. He was pushed into a corner of the large floor, and the stretcher he was strapped to converted into a stand to help him stand still. He know looked around him as much as he could. He was facing some sort of hallway, and at the end of it, two white-coated men were hanging up something by a chain. And, then he looked to his left, as some other men swung a metal contraption that held a Prawn weapon to his side. They busily wrapped his Prawn hand around the handle, and a man in a black coat jabbed him with an electric rod that caused him to pull the trigger of the alien weapon, and cry out in pain.

Wikus stared in shock at what just happened. He soon realized that he shot a dead pig in a firing range. The bloody carcass was now riddled with bullet holes.

"That's good!" Exclaimed the man before him. "That's satisfactory, it worked." The man swung the contraption away as the two other men replaced the gun with a different one, and the two men down the firing range replaced the pig carnage with yet another dead pig.

Wikus was shaking badly now from the shock, and knew that there are more guns along the way to be tested. He looked at the man forcing his Prawn hand to the grip.

"Where's my wife? Does she know where I am?" He whimpered. The man looked at him.

"Can you pull that?" He asked, pointing. Wikus shook his head, shivering.

"I will not pull the trigger." He replied. The man sighed, and turned to a table, revealing the electric rod.

"What about your wife? Screw her! Now pull that trigger!" He yelled, threatening with the rod. Wikus shook his head.

"No, sir, I will not pull it." He defied. Then, the man jabbed him with the rod, and sent a shock through Wikus, who pulled the trigger. A transparent blue beam shot out of this gun, and the pig exploded. Wikus nearly passed out from the sheer pain of the shock, and that he was being tested on like a Prawn.

Many pigs were massacred, and many guns were shot to create those messes, but this one was the last one. This new gun was colored vibrantly; black, white and orange.

The man put his hand to the grip, and looked down the range, realizing there was no target.

"Load the target! Where is it?!" He yelled, throwing his ear muffs down, "Where's that fucking Prawn?!"

A guard jogged over, and conversed with the man quietly. He picked up his muffs, and mumbled some explicatives under his breath.

"Load another pig! This is the last one!" He yelled. The two men in the range did as told, and hung another pig in the center. The man handed the rod to an assistant. "You prod him. I want to observe this one."

The last thing Wikus remembered was something along the lines of a pig spontaneously combusting, and blood, meat, and chunks flew everywhere, landing on everything, even Wikus. Wikus seemed to convulse, before falling unconscious.

~~~~~~~While on the opposite side of the room...~~~~~~~~

I stared in confusion at this prawn. I blinked, furrowing my brows.

"I don't understand what you are saying. How can I-?" I said, and stopped short. I realized something and it wasn't pretty. This prawn was intelligent, and nice. I was immediately under the impression that this prawn was subject to alienation, and supression. I glanced at this John figure, and back at this prawn before me. "How can this be? Why?" I asked. The prawn seemed to smile-a Prawn's smile.

"We are being evicted out of our homes, murdered and being used for human testing. We just want to go home, but the humans won't let us. You will be able to save us, and help us go home." He chirped. I nodded slowly.

"I understand. What is your name?" I asked. The prawn looked up at Bixster, and looked back.

"You can call me Alexander." He chirped, blinking. I looked away.

"I-I don't think I have a name." I replied quietly.

"It won't matter for long." He chirped, his eyes turning downward to the floor. I shook my head.

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked, fear biting at my heart. Alexander looked through my tube to the other side of the room where the man was shooting the weapons.

"I am merely a test subject for the humans. I will die here." Alexander clicked softly. I jerked, and spun around in my tube and looked at the man in the chair closely. His hand on the trigger was blackened, and he had only three fingers. Then, I had a splitting headache as if realization slapped me in my face. I put my hand up to the glass, as did Alexander. I felt an ease in my head, and pushed thoughts to him.

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. His voice soothed the aches in my head.

"There may not be much time. They have re-formatted my DNA to take a prawn's DNA. Therefore, I will be able to use your species' weapons...against you. I am to be used against you, yet you call me the chosen, and I will save you. I wish I could do that for you all. But, I can't. I'm so sorry, Alexander." I whispered to his mind. He was silent for a while. He continued to look at me.

"I can see the changes already happening. You will soon look like one of us. Like you, I am also important to our race. I helped bring our mothership here." He said, looking with hope into my eyes. I smiled, a thought occuring to me. I took my hand from the glass, and looked for John, who was sitting in a chair down by a computer.

"Mr. Bixster?" I called. He looked up, smiled, and rejoined me at my tube.

"Yes?" He asked, and cast a dirty stare at the prawn beside him. I ignored his rudeness, while Alexander looked away in fear.

"Tell me about this change of my DNA. I am under the impression that I will look like one of them, right?" I asked. John smiled, and nodded.

"Of course." He replied. I thought with a finger on my chin.

"Then you will have me barge in on District 9, and fire upon them by using their own weapons?" I asked. John shifted, and looked uneasy, and motioned for another suited man to join him up at my tube. They conversed with each other quietly for a few seconds, and then John looked at me.

"Not exactly. You are to be transplanted within their society, and rat all the illegal stuff out. If you encounter any hostile prawn, you are given permission and the authority to kill them. That is the plan." He answered. The other man beside him nodded. I nodded slowly.

"Then this may take a while? Because would a prawn practicing illegal things willingly let in a new prawn to look around his home?" I asked. John nodded slowly.

"Of course it will take a while. But, you are right... A prawn wouldn't just let in a stranger." He said, and cocked his head and gave me a glare. "What are you getting at?" I smiled, and gestured to Alexander before me.

"Well, obviously we don't know the prawn society. I need to blend in, of course, to do this task you ask of me. So why not have a prawn teach me how they perform in their society? And while we have one right now--hold on." I said, and put a pointer finger up to him, and looked to Alexander, who had hope in his eyes. "You are an original prawn from your home planet, right?" He nodded. I turned back to John and continued. "And he is from their home planet. Why waste this opportunity for testing while we can start on this right away?" I crossed my arms, content.

John walked away from my tube, and he was immediately surrounded by the men in white coats.

"Then let's start this right away!" John suddenly yelled, and then pointed at the Prawn and the girl, "I want them BOTH in a room, and that girl OUT of that fucking tube, and I want that fucking Prawn to teach her right away! DO IT!" More people in white coats arrived at my area, and each were at a computer. The armed men that brought Alexander to me cuffed him up again, and

yanked him up onto his feet, and prodded him away, and out of my view. Another set of strange doors clicked and opened, revealing a glass window of a small white room. It was just across from me, I figured that it had to be close enough so these lab people could use their computers and observe. I could see a smaller door open, and Alexander was pushed through, uncuffed. I watched him as he sat awkwardly on a chair, his legs stretched under the table. I saw the small door open again, and a lab person carried in many cans with pictures of cats on them. I crinkled my nose at the thought of eating cat food, as I watched Alexander open and eat the contents of the can in some form of feeding frenzy.

But the next events distracted me from the cat food bizarre, as large bubbles floated up from the bottom, and past my head. I looked down, and saw a small whirlpool form at my feet as the water from my tube was being drained. It didn't take very long, and I was sitting on the bottom, the metal now cold against my skin. I attempted to stand, and fell, hurting my knee. I sat down in a more comfortable position, and observed the hurt knee.

I screamed, and thrashed around in my tube, hitting my elbows and body against the walls of my tube. A woman in a lab coat ran up to my tube with a nervous smile.

"Honey, it's okay! That's quite alright, there's nothing to worry about, it's completely normal. Okay?" She cooed, attempting to calm me.

I sat back, panting, and rubbed feverishly at my knee. My normal human skin had split, revealing a black mass underneath. As I rubbed at the throbbing knee, my skin started to peel back, and off my leg. It freaked me out, yet it didn't hurt, even though my skin was bleeding. I proceeded to pull my knee skin off, and I had produced a four inch wide section of missing skin that started at my knee, went around the back of my leg, and met in the front. The lady at my tube was staring at my leg with wide eyes.

"Honey, it's okay. It doesn't hurt, does it? We don't want it to hurt, okay?" She said, tapping on my glass to get me to look at her. I had started to shiver, my water was kept warm to keep my temperature stable. Now that my water had vanished, I was cold.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm cold... GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I said, and began to panic again. Then, a loud buzzing noise started, and the lady backed away from my tube. Then, I felt the glass slide against my back. I looked up and saw that the ceiling part was coming down, giving the illusion that it wasn't going to stop, and was going to crush me. I screamed again, and began to scramble around at the bottom of my tube. Another flurry of coats, and I crazedly looked around at them. I saw Alexander at the glass window, watching the scene as he paced the length of the window, with a furious expression. I could see, but couldn't hear him clicking and chirping away at no one in particular.

* * *

Like I said before, sorry for the cliff hanger!

But, if you have any questions or comments, please leave a review! :)

I do have some Friskies cat food if you do leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I need to clarify some things.... Alexander is an Elite among the prawns. He can use telepathy with my character.... So yeah.

Cat food for those who have reviewed! :D

nom, nom, nom, nom! :3

* * *

Before the top of my tube became too dangerously close, a bunch of guards ran up to my tube, and I heard a whoosh, the metal top came off my tube, as the glass completely withdrew fully into the floor below me.

Shocked, I curled into a ball, hugging my legs together, shivering. A stretcher was rolled up to me, and I attempted to stand again, and was successful. The lady that was talking to me gave me a large towel to dry off as she explained to me that she was going to take my tubes and patches off. I didn't care. I didn't want to be wet and shivering. After all was said and done, they hoisted me up onto the stretcher, and I covered myself up so I didn't get cold. After all, I was only in this weird, bikini thing. I was wheeled into a different room, and many of the people left me with this lady, who helped me off the stretcher, and sat me down in a chair. She kneeled in front of me, and grasped my hand.

"Would you like some proper clothes?" She asked softly. I nodded, noticing that this room had a black mirror in it.

"I like green." Was all I said. She faltered, and shook her head.

"Wha-You have a color preference already?" She asked, incredulously. I looked at her.

"If you have something in lime green, or something close. It reminds me of the tube water I was in. It comforts me." I explained. She smiled, patted my cheek, and went out the door. I continued to stare at this black mirror. I carefully got out of my chair, and hobbled over to the mirror. I could barely hear the voices beyond it. I tapped the glass, and cupped my hands to it, to try to see through, which didn't work. More quiet voices. I stood back, and frowned.

"If you think that I don't know you people are in there, watching me, well, you are sadly underestimating me." I said, crossing my arms in front of me. I didn't hear anything, for they kept quiet, trying to lead me to believe I was just hearing things. I glared. "I CAN hear you. There has to be at least four of you guys in there." I turned, and returned to my chair when I heard the door open.

The lady had brought with her a pair of lime green sport shorts, and a long sleeved shirt to match the color. She also handed me the correct undergarments. She smiled to me.

"Do you know how to put these on?" She asked, a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at them, and back at her.

"Uhm...No." I whispered, and then turned and looked at that black mirror. "But, I'm not changing in front of other people of the opposite sex. I find that very disturbing." The lady chuckled softly.

"Here." She said, and brought forth a blanket. She stood between the mirror and I, and unfolded the blanket to block their view of me. She smiled, and nodded. "I understand. Now go ahead. Put the black ones on first." She said.

The black undergarment had two holes in them, and I recognized how to put those on. It was strange, yet comfortable.

"Now, the white one." She gently coached, as I complied, and had to take time to clasp the thing around my chest. "Now the shirt and shorts." She urged, and I finished by pulling up my shorts. She lowered the blanket, and smiled. "There you go. Now would you like to eat now, or visit with the Prawn?" She asked.

I shook my head, water flinging off my hair as I did.

"I would like to eat with him. It'd be rude to let him eat alone." I answered, and she led me out of the room carefully, as I tried to walk with this new knee of mine.

We were now back into the main lab room, cluttered with weapons, test subjects, and dead things. We walked past Alexander's window, and I saw him stop pacing once he saw me. I saw his eyes avert to my knee. I looked down at it. I wondered idly if I were to be tall as the rest of them. I silently estimated Alexander to be roughly seven feet tall. I was just shoulder hieght to this lady in front of me. She led me around a corner, and opened the door, and I walked in.

Alexander was keeping his distance from the lady, standing at the window as she was in the doorway. She looked nervously to the Prawn and back at me. I hobbled over to the table, and sat in the chair opposite of Alexander's. She closed the door, and Alexander looked over at me. I slowly looked over at him, and then returned my stare to his stacked cans of cat food. I heard his feet thump against the floor, and felt a tentacled hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump, and slam my knee into the underside of the table. I winced in pain, and clamping my mouth shut to keep me from screaming. Alexander raised his hands.

"I didn't mean to frighten you so." He clicked. I put my head on the cool table, and cradled my knee. I felt my chair shift, and being pulled away from the table. I sat up, and saw Alexander get on his knees to look at my knee. I allowed him to do so, I was sure he was quite curious as I was about all this. He tugged at the raw edges of my skin around my leg. I jerked in pain, and hissed.

"That part still has feeling in it, careful!" I said through clenched teeth. His large green eyes expressed apologies.

"Sorry." He clicked, and glanced down at my knee, "The transformation is speeding up, and your human body is incapable of shedding off the human skin." I nodded.

"I see." I answered. He bent down and tugged at a different piece above my knee, and it started to peel away. I had to look away as the skin and muscle pulled away, revealing a Prawn leg underneath. I almost got sick just listening to the flesh peel away with a mushy, wet sound, as it was peeled away from my body. Alex clicked to himself, setting the chunk of flesh on the floor.

"So, are you really going to do what MNU tells you to do? Are you really going to take the weapons and stuff away?" He chirped.

I grimaced as I looked down at my exposed Prawn leg.

"I don't know. I can't tell what exactly will happen." I said. I saw my Prawn leg was a black color, with golden splotches all over it. I reached down, and lifted my shorts' leg to feel what this Prawn leg of mine felt like. "Why do I have a different color than you? You're almost completely an orange color." I asked. He shook his head, clicking.

"We are all different color patterns." He clicked, standing up, and returned to his seat, opening another can of cat food. He scooped some out with a tentacle, and stuck it in his mouth. He did this silently for a couple more scoops until he noticed I was staring at him. He stopped, and looked at me. I shook my head.

"You like that stuff? It smells really...salty. What do you really eat? Like, back at your planet?" I asked, scooting to the table in my chair. I crossed my arms on the table, and looked at him. He was still staring at me, and scooped another amount onto his tentacle, and stuck it in his mouth to amuse me.

"Yes, well, it is just... I can't explain it. Back on our planet, we eat many things that can be similar to your human food. We have grains, vegetables, meat. But it all is completely different than the Earth food." He said, fishing another amount of the pinkish-gray matter onto his tentacle. I watched, as he stuck it into his mouth. I sat back in my chair.

"I have so many questions now, but I won't bother and annoy you yet with those." I said, and stopped, as that same lady walked in with a tray of food, and set it in front of me.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Apples, celery with peanut butter, and some orange slices." She said, and put a hand on my shoulder, "If you want any more, just ask, okay? Oh, and here's a glass of water, too." I stared at the colorful food before me as she left the room. Alexander did the same, still eating the salty mush from the can.

"What is that? Is that what you eat?" He clicked between mouthfuls. I shook my head.

"I guess. As I was in that tube, they were able to feed me through a tube. I've never eaten solid food before, but I'm willing to try." I said, and reached for the orange slices. I looked it over, and popped the whole thing in my mouth, and chewed. A wonderful, juice exploded in my mouth, and I could smell its deliciousness as I chewed it more, and swallowed. I saw Alexander lower his can of cat food, and smell the air.

"That smells...strange." He said, and reached for a new can of cat food. I stopped, and licked my lips.

"It was...Delicious. I've never had anything like it. Care for a piece?" I said, and took a piece from my plate and offered it to him. He stared at it, and took it. I laughed quietly as he sniffed it. He squeezed it too much, and the juice trickled down his arm, causing him to hiss in annoyance. "Eat it!" I said, laughing. He stuck it in his mouth, and I saw him swallow. He clicked, and tried to wipe the fruit's juice from his arm.

"You were right, it is delicious, yet very foreign to me. It has sugars in it, and now I will be a sticky mess." He pulled the top of the can of fresh cat food off, and before he dug in, he offered it to me, clicking. "Care for a piece?" I looked at the strange matter being offered. Hesitantly, I reached out, and dug a finger into the can, and got a sample on my finger. I brought it up to my face, and observed it, and looked back at him. He smiled.

"Well, eat it. You...might like it." He chirped. I stuck it in my mouth, and chewed. The salt in it viciously contrasted with the taste of the fruit. I squinted, and swallowed.

"It's..." I started, tasting the remnants of the cat fodder in my mouth, "Good." I finished, and smiled. Alexander clicked, shaking his head.

"You have a lot to learn, little one." I shook my head at him.

"Well, for the time being, I'll eat my last human food." I said, and laughed. I reached for the apple, and took a bite out of the fruit, and chewed. I then felt something painful in my mouth, and coughed. Startled, Alexander put down his can, and was about to come around the table to help if he could. I coughed, and swallowed only the apple, keeping the choking material in my mouth. I spat it out in my hand. Alexander looked at me with worry.

"Are you okay?" He clicked quietly. I stared at the object in my hand, and with the other, reached into my mouth and extracted another. The sight made me jump from my seat, causing the chair to skid across the room. I lost my balance, and fell on my rear, and dropped my molars onto the floor. I scooted back into the corner and started to shiver and started to spit out the blood that came at a quick trickle. Alexander carefully picked up the teeth, and looked at them, and glanced at me. "Your teeth are coming out? Then that should mean that your mouth is developing already." He clicked to himself. I blinked several times, trying to blink away black spots as I decided not to bother myself with the blood in my mouth. I felt cold, and sweat was beading at my brow. My eyes were open, yet I saw blackness, and I felt myself drift away through thick black water as I fell unconscious.

I could hear a loud, persistent, buzzing noise increase in volume from soft to loud as I came to. I opened my eyes to a red light flashing, and a loud, alarm sounding. The next thing that shoved the annoying happenings out of my mind, was the excruciating pain that flashed into my head. I thought I felt a little woozy, but figured out that I was moving. I knew for a fact that I wasn't doing the moving. I rubbed at my temple, trying to massage the pain away. I heard many frightened voices, people rushing by, guards yelling, and gunfire. But amidst all of that chaos, I heard a very familiar clicking noise. Looking up, I realized that Alexander was carrying me. He was looking around, as he was prodded forward by guards.

"Keep moving! To the upper levels, follow the people in front of you, hurry Prawn!" One man yelled. I looked around, and saw some tables overturned, and gunfire.

"Wha-What's going on? Alexander?" I called. He looked down, relief on his face. He hugged me closer.

"You are awake! I was worried about you. Are you feeling okay?" He clicked, smiling a strange Prawn smile. I shook my head, then regretted it as the pain seared through my whole head.

"How long was I out?" I asked. He clicked.

"You slept for one day. I told them to stay out of the room." He answered.

"I have a massive headache, and it's hard to think or talk right now." I whimpered, black spots appearing in my vision again. Annoyed by those persistent spots, I blinked many times to be rid of them. "I feel like I could go unconscious again." I said, closing my eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk then. Your brain may be transforming already. Is it really painful?" Alexander's voice called, washing over the pain. It was like cool water over a fire in my mind.

"Okay, I won't then. It is painful, but it seems that when I talk to you this way, it doesn't hurt as much." I said, hearing him click in understanding. "What is going on, do you know?"

"The man with an arm like ours had escaped, and they don't want him to get loose from the building. I am under the impression that he has come back for something. We are now being taken to a safer location on the upper levels." Alexander replied. I sighed as the fire was slowly put out in my head.

"Why- Where did he go to hide?" I wondered. Alexander chirped softly.

"District 9. The MNU had a hard time finding him there amongst my kind." He replied, and was silent for a while. "We could escape as well. They can't afford to put harm to you, so we might have a chance." I shook my head, my heart leaping in my chest.

"Sure they might not harm me, but they would shoot you! There's four guards guarding us! We couldn-" His clicking cut me off, and he looked around with determination in his green eyes.

"If you can walk..." He asked inderectly.

"Yes, I can...Why?" I asked, wondering if he was actually considering on escaping. He looked down at me, and looked at the guard in front of us, the two on either side, and the one behind.

"I could take on these four. I can tell they're not vey experienced. And," He said, nodded ahead of us, "Were going to pass all the confiscated weapons. I'm sure we could get out okay." He clicked. I just stared at him.

"We would go to this District 9? And hide somewhere there?" I asked, then thought to myself, "We could try. I could stand in front of you, so they can't shoot at you for risk of hurting me. We could get away that way-" He hissed, and glared down at me.

"I'm not using you as a shield! You are too-" His eyes softened dramatically as he stared into my blue ones.

"IMPORTANT?!" I finished for him angrily, and I wiggled in his grasp, "I am NOT SOME TOOL FOR YOUR KIND OR THE HUMANS! I have my own mind, will and soul! I hate being looked down upon as some THING! NOW LET ME DOWN!" I said, tears welling in my eyes. He stopped suddenly, and was silent as he let me down.

"I'm sorry to have upset you, really, I-" He started to click. I stood on my own legs, and looked up at him.

"I know you despise being supressed and discriminated as you are, but I've been stuck in a tube for my whole life and have been tested on!" I said. The guards around us, stopped as well, and gave me a vest to wear. I put it on, and strapped it to my chest.

"Let's get going! They're gonna tear the place up!" The man behind us said, and he turned to Alexander, and prodded him with his gun, "Get going, you fucking Prawn!" I glared at the guard, who fell silent, and grabbed Alexander's hand, and jogged behind the guard in front of us, closer to the weapons. Once we were near the guns, I grabbed the one I recognized, and shot it at the guard behind us, who spontaneously combusted in a messy way. Alexander shot me a wide-eyed look, and grabbed a gun, and took out the other three guards. He jogged up ahead to a corner, and peered around it, and waved to me.

"Let's go! It's clear!" He clicked loudly. I jogged up painlessly down the hall, and stopped at a row of lockers. I yanked open a door, and found pistols, and a few sub-machine guns. I smirked, and began to strap a pistol to my thigh, putting two pistol clips into a pocket in my vest, and slung the submachine gun's strap around my shoulder, and put an extra magazine into the other pocket of my vest. I jogged the rest of the way down the hall, and past Alexander. I saw a sign on the opposite side of the hallway, and ran over. It was a map to the place. I located where we were, and found the nearest exit. I pointed to it.

"Here's the closest exit. Which way is District 9?" I asked. Alexander's antennae twitched, and he pointed ahead.

"It is North of this building, but a long ways to run for us." He clicked worriedly. I scanned the map and a word caught my eye. Garage. I chuckled, and mapped our route.

"Okay, follow me, and hope we don't run into any guards along the way." I said, running down the hall to find stairs to the lower levels. Alexander stopped at the door.

"We're going to get shot down there!" He clicked furiously to me. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand again.

"It was YOUR idea, and I'm gonna help your people-or die trying. SO COME ON!" I snapped, and yanked him after me.

"You are too fucking persistent." He hissed. I ignored the comment, and kicked open the door at the bottom of the stairs. We made our way past turns, and came to the garage door, which was open. There were MNU guards riddling the place with bullets. This was when I truly feared for my life, for I froze in my tracks, and Alexander bumped into me, and clicked in annoyance. I gulped, and backed behind the corner. He peeked around the corner, and came back slowly, as if defeated.

"We will die here." He clicked. I shook my head.

"It isn't over yet." I said, looking up at him. His green eyes were now sad, all the light was gone from them. I had to look away before I started to cry. He leaned forward, and rested his head on top of mine.

"You must not get injured. I will go." He quietly chirped. I shook my head, and gently pushed him back. I gave him the alien gun, and I pulled the pistol from its holster, and pulled the slide back.

"No. You won't go, because I'm going first. You hang back here." I said, and smirked. He placed a tentacled hand on my shoulder. "Hey," I said, and he looked me in the eye, "You stay here, and I'll mow them down. If I don't get that far, well," I continued, and looked down, "It's been a great pleasure to have met you." And with that, I ran around the corner, and aimed and started shooting them in the heads.

* * *

Okay, there's that chapter! Review and you shall receive cat food! And maybe I'd throw in a Goodyear tire.... They are delicious.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to extend my gratitude towards topoyiyomayor , Zohaku, Goddess Of Yin and Stewthewriter1 for their reviews so far. I really appreciate the reviews, my fellow fic readers! :D

Ok, a clarification: My OC is a girl... I hope this hasn't confused anyone, so sorry if I did. :( And I can't remember if I specified this, but Alexander is an Eilte, therefore capable of telepathy..... so yeah. My typing application was being dumb, and won't let me put it in italics..... :( sad panda.

But here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy, and I do await my reviews!!

REVIEWS=CAT FOOD so.....if there aren't any reviews.... this prawn goes hungry..... :(

ENJOY!

* * *

A few guards realized they were being attacked from behind, and turned around to shoot at me. I hid behind a large box, and swung the submachine gun around my shoulder. I pulled the bolt back, and peeked around the corner of the box, and pulled the trigger. The bullets zipped as a few guards went down. Then, a blue electric-looking light shot out, and a guard combusted right by me. Then, someone shot a grenade thing my way, and I ducked and rolled away.

*KABLAAAAAM*

I opened my eyes to find someone rolling me over. I couldn't hear squat, my ears were ringing. I felt myself being hoisted to my feet, and all I saw was smoke. Alexander stood in front of me, clicking, but I couldn't hear. He grasped my hand to speak to me.

"YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!? You almost got yourself killed!" He clicked angrily, as if he were scolding me. I grinned up at him.

"But, it was fucking awesome!" I said back, and I ran over to a box, and put my back to it. I rubbed at my ears, to stop them from ringing, which helped. I peeked over the box, and saw the smoke was beginning to dissapate.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Who the hell is that over there, shooting the fucking alien guns at me?!" I waited. I heard things tinker to the floor.

"Who the FOOK is that over there?" Came a voice. I stood up, and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Well, I was the test subject in the glass tube on the fourth level here. And I'm here with a Prawn that WAS supposed to be a target for their tests with the guns!" I explained. I heard clicking, but I knew it wasn't Alexander. "Wait- You have another Prawn with you?!" I yelled, and began to make my way over.

"y-Yeah." Came a reply. Fear gripped me at the pit of my stomach, and something told me to hide by the boxes again. I needed to find Alexander, I couldn't see him where I last saw him. I ran over, and found Alexander grasping his arm. I looked at it, and it was bleeding. I lowered my submachine gun, and tore at my shirt, ripping the bottom half off. I began to wrap it around his wound, when his hand rested on my now bloody ones. I looked up at him, and he shook his head. I frowned.

"But you're injured-" I began, and he cut me off.

"It's nothing bad, trust me." He clicked, patting my hand. I stared at him, deciding whether or not he was telling the truth or not. He smiled a Prawns' smile, and I let his arm go. I looked around the box.

"Hey, let's join up and get the HELL out of here!" I yelled, and reloaded the machine gun for another round.

"Okay! Do-do you know how to get to the trucks?! It's a dead end here!" The guy yelled back. I felt pain flash through my legs, and I had to sit. It felt as if my skin was crawling with little bugs. I itched at my calf idly, and I heard the skin tear. I held my breath, and pulled the rest of my skin off my right leg. The Prawn leg was much longer, and I began to itch at my left leg, which the skin came off sickeningly in one piece. I grimaced, and looked away as I finished removing chunks of my skin. I looked down at them now, and smirked inwardly to myself. They were longer than my legs were, they were jet black with goldish-brown splotches over them. Alexander looked amazed, and was leaning against the box as I stood up. I could now look at him eye-level. I looked down at his arm again, which was still bleeding. I eyed him, and pointed. "That's not going to get better, if it keeps bleeding." I said, reaching for the strip of my shirt I dropped to the floor. I made quick work, and wrapped it about the wound. I then gave him a meaningful look, "You are coming with me. If I have to, I will carry you out of here, Alexander." I snapped. He nodded. I was about to go around the corner, when I saw a guard creep past, gun raised. I knew that face. Koobus. He didn't see me as I lifted my new leg and kicked him hard in the side, which sent him flying across the lab. "We're coming over!" I said, grabbed Alexander, and led him towards the other two on the loose. I looked on the opposite side of a metal cabinet to find them both crouching there. Both sets of eyes went to my legs.

"You thought you were the ONLY experiment?! Why the hell are you down here, if this is a dead end?!" I yelled. I looked over worriedly at Alexander. The Prawn beside this man clicked.

"I have an idea." He said, and got up, and ran over to a table full of alien technology. I looked after him, and down to the man with the Prawn arm, and extended a hand. He grabbed it, and stood.

"Uh...Hi, I'm Wikus, that's Christopher. We came here to get this." Wikus explained and held up a silver tube. My eyes widened, and I pointed.

"That's that liquid stuff! The bastards put a couple drops of that shit into my water!" I said angrily. The Prawn named Christopher clicked and chirped.

"Let's go, I made a quick bomb." He said, and we went after him. He threw it at the dead-end wall, and it blasted a hole into it. We clambered through, and saw the garage. Wikus hopped into the driver's seat of one truck, and Christopher hopped into the passenger seat. Alexander and I hopped into the back. Wikus sped around the garage towards the exit. I looked at Alexander's arm. The T-shirt had bled through. I scrambled around in the back seats and miraculously found a med-kit. I yanked it open, and pulled out some gauze, and removed the T-shirt carefully from his arm. I gasped, looking at Alexander.

"Alexander! Is the bullet still in there?!" I asked. He nodded, and waved his hand at me.

"Yes. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He clicked. Christopher in the front seat turned to look at us.

"He's hurt?" He chirped. I nodded. He crawled into the back seat, and pointed a tentacle to the front seat.

"Sit up there. I'll take care of him." He said, and began tending to Alexander's arm. I clambered up to the front, and looked back to watch Christopher. I grasped his shoulder, which caused him to look at me. I glared at him.

"You better fucking do just that. Or I will take care of YOU." I snapped. He shook his head.

"I am trained in medical work. This isn't so bad. Our blood doesn't coagulate that easily. I can fix it." He clicked, then gave me a questioning look for my hostility and reassured, "Don't worry. I will." I nodded, and rolled my window down, and leaned out, shooting down a guard.

* * *

ok, so there's that one.... similar to the movie, kinda intense, but I promise it gets better.

So, please review, so I can eat! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! D:

Thanks to the wonderful fanfic readers that have reviewed! You deserve the best, and I have recently acquired roasted tire with cat food slathered on top! ^_^ This delicious dish goes to:

Zohaku, MirriL , topoyiyomayor, and Wings of Tears!!

I am so happy that you guys are reviewing!

So, yes, this one may be short.... But I just was in a writing frenzy and really needed to break up a chapter. But I will post a couple so that no one tries to cause harm to me for doing so. :O

So, please enjoy Chapter 5!!!

* * *

We finally busted our way out of the garage, and sped towards District 9. There was soon a helicopter hovering after us, and someone was shooting a machine gun down on us. Alexander and Christopher clicked to each other in the back. I turned, curious.

"Wait, what?! You are going to fly up to the mothership and fly away, leaving the others here?" I asked. Christopher nodded.

"I must fly quickly, get help and come back for my people. I will not allow them to be medical experiments." He clicked, waving his hand about. I nodded.

"Yes, I understand." I said, and the truck swerved.

"Hey, I'm a fucking medical experiment here!" Wikus exclaimed, dodging trash cans down the dirt road. Christopher clicked, shaking his head.

"It will take longer than I had anticipated, now the circumstances." He looked out the window at the passing shacks, "Three years." Wikus coughed.

"What?! Slow down with the clicks, I thought I heard you say...Three years? Human years?!" He yelled, glancing back at Chrisopher.

"I will fix you, I promise. I will come back in three years' time, and fix you. I swear, I promise." He clicked quietly, "First, I must save my people." I blinked, and turned to face the front slowly as I pieced the puzzle together. I looked out the window.

"You're taking Alexander with you...Aren't you?" I asked quietly. I felt a hand on my arm, looking at it, I followed it to Alexander. He was shaking his head, his green eyes sad.

"I have to," Christopher cut in, before anything else was said, "I can't fly the mothership by myself, and Oliver is too young. I need Alexander's help on that mothership." I stared at Alexander, who's face expressed more apologies.

"I-I have to." He clicked, and I pulled my arm away from his reach, a tear slipping down my cheeck.

"Stop the truck." I hissed at Wikus. He gave me several glances before swerving the truck to miss a prawn this time.

"Wh-what?! Why?!" He asked. I grabbed his arm.

"Stop the truck, Wikus!" I yelled, and glanced at the two in the back, "If you guys ever hope to get off this planet alive, you'll need a distraction. Now, Wikus stop the truck so I can get out, and try to draw them away from you guys." Wikus pulled in between two shacks, and slowed. I heard the two click furiously in the back seat. I turned around in my seat, and looked back at them.

"You have a kid, Oliver. He needs you. You need Alexander's help, and Wikus will drive you there. No exceptions." I said, then looked at Alexander once more. "Good luck, boys." And with that, I shoved the door open and jumped out, and ran the opposite way as the truck sped off. I ran down a dirt street, and heard the chopper yawn to turn to chase me. I looked frantically at the shacks and I skidded to a stop and ran into one that had the word evicted stapmed in red on it. I closed the door behind me, and raced to a window, looking up at the sky. The chopper hovered, and ropes were dropped down, as guards began to slide down to the ground. I turned around, and surveyed the shack, rubbing my arm subconsciously. I felt a give to the skin there, and proceeded to pull off my whole arm, revealing the Prawn one that lay beneath. I did the same to my other arm, and tried at my chest, which also came loose. I soon heard the voices getting nearer, and guns clicking into their ready. I hurried with my business, and pulled every last piece of human skin off of me, even the skin that covered my head. I scrambled around, knocking on the walls, and found a hollow one, and pulled it open, entered, closing it behind me. I scanned the area, and found a back door. I peered through the broken blinds to see if it was guarded my the MNU. I heard them enter the shack and they were yelling, and that's when I broke out the back door.

Wikus slammed on the brakes, and jumped out of the truck near a ditch.

"Let's go! Don't drop that thing!" He yelled as Christoher, Alexander and Wikus ran down into the ditch, and towards Christopher's shack. They ran inside, and Oliver had a secret hatch door opened. Christopher clicked hurriedly to his child.

"Hurry. Go down and enter the binary commands." Christopher clicked. Alexander watched Oliver admiringly.

"That is your child, Oliver?" He clicked. Christopher nodded, as Wikus began to panic.

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He exclaimed.

"We can't all go. I will come back to fix you, I promise, Wikus." Christopher clicked. Alexander moved to the door, and kept watch. Wikus nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll stay here in this shack, Chris. I'll stay here." He mused out loud. Christopher closed his eyes.

"I promise. I must save my people first." He said, as he watched his son below put in the correct commands.

"Yeah? Chris." Wikus called, and hit Christopher in the head with a brick, and turned to a startled Alexander with another brick to his head. The two knocked out, Wikus went down into the secret hatch, and closed the lid, and locked it.

Koobus slammed on his breaks of the white MNU truck, and made a hasty exit out of the vehicle. Gun raised, he advanced on the shack and kicked open the door to find two unconscious Prawns starting to come to.

He recognized the one in the red vest, but not the other one. He smiled to himself, and grabbed at the one in red.

"Where is he? Where is Wikus?!" He yelled at the Prawn. The other one was inching towards the door, and Koobus pointed the gun at him. "Stay there, you fucking Prawn!" He yanked the Prawn he had over into the corner, and got down in the hatchway, and tried to open the door. Unsuccessful, he yelled at the Prawn.

"How the fuck do you open this, Prawn?!" He yelled, and jumped back out, and started to beat on the Prawns. "You want me to fucking kill you? Hey? Is that what you want?!" He yelled, as both were squirming on the floor. Both were quiet, and weren't telling Koobus. He pulled back the slide on his pistol, and pointed it at the orange ones' head. "You have five seconds to tell me! Two Prawns, two bullets!" He stuck his foot and put it on the Prawn's throat, and chuckled, as he began to choke it.

"I can't believe I get paid to do this." He said, and leaned in, "I love watching you Prawns die." And precisely at that moment, the whole floor began to shake, and for a second, Koobus looked around, then kicked both the Prawns. "Get out! Get out!" They both were shoved out the door, as a large object came out of the earth.

I heard a loud noise, and turned to see a small ship thing above the ground. I quickly hopped up on top of a shack, and looked over to see the whole situation. Fear gripped me as I saw the ship flying away, and Christopher and Alexander on their knees with Koobus and a few guards pointing guns at them, and beating them. My jaw began to twitch, and I heard a can being kicked below me. I crouched, and peered over to see the four men that were chasing me. I jumped down behind the last one, ripped his head off, and shot the others in the heads with the gun.

I wasted no time and began to sprint with my new legs towards the center of action. I came up behind a knoll, and hit myself for not taking a gun with me. I hissed, thinking this just might kill me. I looked around for any ideas, and something glittering in a window caught my eye. I looked closer from where I was at, and saw two pairs of large eyes, and a set of smaller ones, watching me out of a window's shutter. Great. I looked to my left, and saw their truck---unattended. I smiled to myself, knowing full well that there has to be some guns in there. I circled around, and got into the truck on the driver's side. I reached for a nice looking shotgun when something hit me in the head, and I saw those damned black spots again.

She faints a lot. Can't help it if you get whacked in the head...

So, a question to those who care to review.... If this "Girl" had a name, what do you think it should be? Please put into consideration that she is a female, and that she is very unique to the Poolepkwa.

:) Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here's the second part, but it's going to be chapter 6.

Again, if you have any ideas for a name for this mystery girl, I'd be more than happy to consider putting in my story, for I am not creative enough in the area of coming up with names.

So here is Chapter 6. Read and Enjoy.

Also please review. :)

* * *

We finally busted our way out of the garage, and sped towards District 9. There was soon a helicopter hovering after us, and someone was shooting a machine gun down on us. Alexander and Christopher clicked to each other in the back. I turned, curious.

"Wait, what?! You are going to fly up to the mothership and fly away, leaving the others here?" I asked. Christopher nodded.

"I must fly quickly, get help and come back for my people. I will not allow them to be medical experiments." He clicked, waving his hand about. I nodded.

"Yes, I understand." I said, and the truck swerved.

"Hey, I'm a fucking medical experiment here!" Wikus exclaimed, dodging trash cans down the dirt road. Christopher clicked, shaking his head.

"It will take longer than I had anticipated, now the circumstances." He looked out the window at the passing shacks, "Three years." Wikus coughed.

"What?! Slow down with the clicks, I thought I heard you say...Three years? Human years?!" He yelled, glancing back at Chrisopher.

"I will fix you, I promise. I will come back in three years' time, and fix you. I swear, I promise." He clicked quietly, "First, I must save my people." I blinked, and turned to face the front slowly as I pieced the puzzle together. I looked out the window.

"You're taking Alexander with you...Aren't you?" I asked quietly. I felt a hand on my arm, looking at it, I followed it to Alexander. He was shaking his head, his green eyes sad.

"I have to," Christopher cut in, before anything else was said, "I can't fly the mothership by myself, and Oliver is too young. I need Alexander's help on that mothership." I stared at Alexander, who's face expressed more apologies.

"I-I have to." He clicked, and I pulled my arm away from his reach, a tear slipping down my cheeck.

"Stop the truck." I hissed at Wikus. He gave me several glances before swerving the truck to miss a prawn this time.

"Wh-what?! Why?!" He asked. I grabbed his arm.

"Stop the truck, Wikus!" I yelled, and glanced at the two in the back, "If you guys ever hope to get off this planet alive, you'll need a distraction. Now, Wikus stop the truck so I can get out, and try to draw them away from you guys." Wikus pulled in between two shacks, and slowed. I heard the two click furiously in the back seat. I turned around in my seat, and looked back at them.

"You have a kid, Oliver. He needs you. You need Alexander's help, and Wikus will drive you there. No exceptions." I said, then looked at Alexander once more. "Good luck, boys." And with that, I shoved the door open and jumped out, and ran the opposite way as the truck sped off. I ran down a dirt street, and heard the chopper yawn to turn to chase me. I looked frantically at the shacks and I skidded to a stop and ran into one that had the word evicted stapmed in red on it. I closed the door behind me, and raced to a window, looking up at the sky. The chopper hovered, and ropes were dropped down, as guards began to slide down to the ground. I turned around, and surveyed the shack, rubbing my arm subconsciously. I felt a give to the skin there, and proceeded to pull off my whole arm, revealing the Prawn one that lay beneath. I did the same to my other arm, and tried at my chest, which also came loose. I soon heard the voices getting nearer, and guns clicking into their ready. I hurried with my business, and pulled every last piece of human skin off of me, even the skin that covered my head. I scrambled around, knocking on the walls, and found a hollow one, and pulled it open, entered, closing it behind me. I scanned the area, and found a back door. I peered through the broken blinds to see if it was guarded my the MNU. I heard them enter the shack and they were yelling, and that's when I broke out the back door.

Wikus slammed on the brakes, and jumped out of the truck near a ditch.

"Let's go! Don't drop that thing!" He yelled as Christoher, Alexander and Wikus ran down into the ditch, and towards Christopher's shack. They ran inside, and Oliver had a secret hatch door opened. Christopher clicked hurriedly to his child.

"Hurry. Go down and enter the binary commands." Christopher clicked. Alexander watched Oliver admiringly.

"That is your child, Oliver?" He clicked. Christopher nodded, as Wikus began to panic.

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He exclaimed.

"We can't all go. I will come back to fix you, I promise, Wikus." Christopher clicked. Alexander moved to the door, and kept watch. Wikus nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll stay here in this shack, Chris. I'll stay here." He mused out loud. Christopher closed his eyes.

"I promise. I must save my people first." He said, as he watched his son below put in the correct commands.

"Yeah? Chris." Wikus called, and hit Christopher in the head with a brick, and turned to a startled Alexander with another brick to his head. The two knocked out, Wikus went down into the secret hatch, and closed the lid, and locked it.

Koobus slammed on his breaks of the white MNU truck, and made a hasty exit out of the vehicle. Gun raised, he advanced on the shack and kicked open the door to find two unconscious Prawns starting to come to.

He recognized the one in the red vest, but not the other one. He smiled to himself, and grabbed at the one in red.

"Where is he? Where is Wikus?!" He yelled at the Prawn. The other one was inching towards the door, and Koobus pointed the gun at him. "Stay there, you fucking Prawn!" He yanked the Prawn he had over into the corner, and got down in the hatchway, and tried to open the door. Unsuccessful, he yelled at the Prawn.

"How the fuck do you open this, Prawn?!" He yelled, and jumped back out, and started to beat on the Prawns. "You want me to fucking kill you? Hey? Is that what you want?!" He yelled, as both were squirming on the floor. Both were quiet, and weren't telling Koobus. He pulled back the slide on his pistol, and pointed it at the orange ones' head. "You have five seconds to tell me! Two Prawns, two bullets!" He stuck his foot and put it on the Prawn's throat, and chuckled, as he began to choke it.

"I can't believe I get paid to do this." He said, and leaned in, "I love watching you Prawns die." And precisely at that moment, the whole floor began to shake, and for a second, Koobus looked around, then kicked both the Prawns. "Get out! Get out!" They both were shoved out the door, as a large object came out of the earth.

I heard a loud noise, and turned to see a small ship thing above the ground. I quickly hopped up on top of a shack, and looked over to see the whole situation. Fear gripped me as I saw the ship flying away, and Christopher and Alexander on their knees with Koobus and a few guards pointing guns at them, and beating them. My jaw began to twitch, and I heard a can being kicked below me. I crouched, and peered over to see the four men that were chasing me. I jumped down behind the last one, ripped his head off, and shot the others in the heads with the gun.

I wasted no time and began to sprint with my new legs towards the center of action. I came up behind a knoll, and hit myself for not taking a gun with me. I hissed, thinking this just might kill me. I looked around for any ideas, and something glittering in a window caught my eye. I looked closer from where I was at, and saw two pairs of large eyes, and a set of smaller ones, watching me out of a window's shutter. Great. I looked to my left, and saw their truck-unattended. I smiled to myself, knowing full well that there has to be some guns in there. I circled around, and got into the truck on the driver's side. I reached for a nice looking shotgun when something hit me in the head, and I saw those damned black spots again.

I slowly came to, and I felt movement. I wasn't moving, and my mind shot me right to a memory of me waking to see Alexander carrying me. I was snapped back to reality as I felt cool metal jab me in the head. I sat up, and jumped when I realized I was in a MNU troop transport with Christopher, Alexander, and three guards, guns drawn and pointed. Pissed as I was, I stared down the barrel at the guard that was pointing his gun at me.

"Don't show any aggression. They will kill us." Christopher clicked. Shocked, I looked at him, and caught myself. They don't recognize me at all! I looked at Alexander, who was staring at me. I glared at him, as I corrected myself. He wasn't staring, his eyes were all over me. I glanced back at Christopher, who was at least attempting to not make it awkward for me. I clicked, and looked out the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hearing myself click. Alexander blinked, and sat straighter.

"I'm fine. Why did you come and try to help us?" He clicked. I shot a look at him, who was staring again, but in my eyes. He paused, and leaned forward. "Do I...know you?" He chirped. I heard Koobus yell something, and immediately my guard hit me in the head with his gun.

"What were you up to? TELL!" He yelled. I gazed down the barrel of the pistol. I clicked in annoyance.

"If I knew, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you anyways. So, fuck off." I clicked, and sat back in the seat. I could see the guard grind his teeth together. He leaned forward, and yanked on my antennae.

"If you want to be a cheeky bastard, I'll kill you right now!" He whispered, I stared back, "So, tell me, or you die." I smiled, and held up my hands.

"One problem. You didn't tie my hands, you stupid piece of shit." I clicked. I heard Christopher groan, and I glanced at Alexander, who nodded. I quickly raised my foot, and kicked the guys' head, and grabbed his gun, and shot all three of the guards. I had seen Alexander grab Christopher, and he pulled him forward, so he was out of harm's way. I heard a lot of noise and cussing in the front seats as we seemed to run into something jerking us all forward. We each went to a window to see what was going on. The door between us and our drivers opened, and as I looked, two guards jumped out of the vehicle. Surprised as I was, I didn't see Koobus anywhere.

"Get out! Shoot the fuckers!" I heard his voice yell. It was the radio in the dashboard. I watched out the window as I saw some of the Nigerian gangsters move to the truck in front of us, and pull out someone. I hissed as I realized it was Wikus. Christopher remained silent, but I could tell he was worried. I went to the back door, and tried to figure out how to open it. I kicked at it, but nothing would work.

"What are you doing? We're safer in here." Came Christopher's clicking. I turned to face him, hissing.

"I DO NOT WANT TO GO BACK THERE! I had enough of being tested on!" I clicked angrily, and pounded my fist into the side window. Christopher and Alexander just looked at me as I sat down heavily, and crossed my arms. "Well, let's just hope that the Nigerians don't want anything too horrible from Wikus. Poor bastard." I clicked, and looked at Christopher, "He is our friend, you know." I looked out the opposite window and watched Wikus scrambling within the crowd of Nigerians as they took him away. Alexander sat oppoiste me, and looked at me.

"It's you, isn't it?" He clicked. I nodded, looking down at the yellow designs on my arms, legs and chest.

"Yes, for now anyways." I looked back at Alexander, who was watching Christopher. I noticed Christopher was looking at my markings. He pointed a tentacle.

"These markings are of our language. They are old, and very special. Alexander was right. You will save us."

* * *

YAY!! *clicks* ^_^ Well, that's Chapter 6! More to come of course! I'll give you a lil heads up. ---or not. that'd be a total spoiler. Anywho, be on the lookout for my next chapters!

:D


	7. Chapter 7

You all have permission to cause theoretical harm to me. D:

I've taken forever, and kinda forgot all about my stories! I'm sorry! XD

But, I do have the next chapter ready for you, have no fears.

It was morning, when Wikus woke up, and he stretched his long limbs out before attempting to rise from his cot. On the other side of the tent, he saw Honey standing at the front of their tent, silent. He still shook his head, remembering when they were still partially humans, three years ago. He scratched his head, and sat up, and smiled fondly of those wild months in District 9, how he, Christopher, Alexander and the girl, had escaped together from the MNU. He sighed quietly at the fact that Christopher or Alexander hadn't come back yet. He had asked the girl why she accepted the name 'Honey', and she had told him about this lady at the lab that treated her like a human, who had called her honey multiple times. Wikus felt awkward when he called her by her name, it felt as if they were together. He frowned, and his mind went immediately to Tania.

"Wikus," Honey clicked, bringing him back to reality. He blinked, and stood up.

"Yeah?" He chirped. Her tone that she used had concerned him. She sighed, and lowered her head.

"Will they keep their promise?" She clicked. Wikus nearly choked on himself as he gasped. She hadn't spoken a word since Christopher and Alexander had left. He joined her at the entrance of their tent. He looked to the clear, blue sky.

"Yes. Of course they will. We helped them escape, they will come back soon." Wikus reassured, landing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes that rivaled his Tania's. Those eyes were sad, almost mournful.

"Today is exactly three years since they have left. I hope they come." She clicked softly. He dropped his hand from her shoulder. He turned her to face him.

"I believe they will. After all, you have basically saved us Prawns. There isn't any crime, no gangs, nothing but peace. And you are an ambassador for us to talk to the humans." Wikus clicked in a light tone, "You're a great leader." He concluded. Honey smiled.

"Wikus... I thank you for your compliments. But, I can't take any more of this. I get tired, and fed up with the humans. Our intelligence easily surpasses theirs. I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of statues." Honey clicked, she shook her head, and exited the tent a few steps, "I don't want to be a leader. It's a lot of work, and I've done my share. I-" She stopped, and turned to Wikus, "I feel like I have turned out to be a follower, but I was forced into being leader, when none else stepped up." Wikus walked out to her.

"Honey. They will come. Your work will be praised, and it will pay off. Why don't you pick up some things on your way back in case Chris and Alexander drop by?" He clicked, smiling. She smiled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are a great friend, Wikus. You always point out the bright things in my life. I am greatful to know you." She said, before gazing over towards the city trucks waiting at the gates of District 10, "I must go talk again with the humans. I will bring some treats in case our long-awaited friends stop by." And Honey walked over to the trucks, where she had got in, and they drove off to Johannesburg. Wikus smiled, and went off to do some things within District 10.

As he strolled through the new District, he smiled at the differences here from the old District: It was cleaner, no violence, no gangs, no smells, no humans, just...Peace. He clicked to his tent neighbors, smiling as they clicked back happily to him.

"Hey Wikus!" One particular neighbor clicked to him, waving him over. He jogged over, and embraced his fellow Prawn.

"Yes Trenton?" He chirped curiously. The Prawn looked around, as if looking for someone. He nudged Wikus playfully.

"Are you getting along with your mate?" He clicked. Wikus playfully shoved him.

"Ah, you dog! You know full well that she's not my mate! Why do you ask?" He clicked. The Prawn smiled, standing tall.

"Well, I was just making sure she wasn't yours, you know..." He said. Wikus nodded. "And I was going to tell you that I an going to ask her to be my mate." Wikus smiled, and patted the Prawn on the shoulder.

"You know, good luck to you." Wikus said, "I really don't know if she's already had another Prawn in mind, or not. Why do you want her as your mate, Trenton?" Trenton chirped, and shook his head, then looked Wikus in the eyes.

"You don't know that she is a very attractive Prawn?" Trenton asked, and when Wikus remained silent, he continued, "Do you know anything about our mating rituals?" Wikus stared, confused, then shook his head sadly.

"Naw. I-No one has talked about it to me. See-" Wikus clicked, rubbing his neck.

Trenton slapped his back, and waved him to follow.

"Well, you will learn about it. Come, let me tell you over a can of cat food, eh?" He clicked over his shoulder to Wikus. Wikus nodded, and followed.

"Sure. I guess." Wikus clicked in reply, and followed his neighbor back to his tent.

Trenton sat on one side of a little table, and pulled two cans of cat food out of a cardboard box. He set them both on the table as Wikus sat down, and proceeded to open a can. Trenton started in on his slowly, taking little at a time. Trenton began.

"Now, when there are mates, there's only the two. With humans, there's a male and female. With us Prawns, there's dominant and submissive, since each Prawn each has the male and female organs. So, let's use myself as an example. I consider myself dominant. I will go and simply ask Honey if she would like to be my mate. Let's say she accepts. We will live together, and she will lay eggs even though we both can." Trenton explained between bites of food. WIkus idly ate at his, caught by the information.

"What if she declines?" Wikus clicked. Trenton smiled.

"Well, then I won't bother her for the rest of the day. But the next, I will ask again, in case she changed her mind. Surely she's been asked since we've all been here?" Trenton asked, leaning forward. Wikus nodded.

"Oh yes, she's been asked-Many times. Honestly, to me, it's annoying. I can tell she's getting a little annoyed, but..." Wikus paused, putting cat food into his mouth, "She's really polite about it, and her patience! I wish I had as much patience as she has!" WIkus clicked, and chuckled, "And I would have expected that the offering Prawns would be angered, but she is so polite about it, they smile, and leave her alone. I just am amazed everyday about the Prawns nowadays." Trenton nodded as he heard this.

"Yes. I heard she even has declined even the more attractive and powerful dominant Prawns. I know I probably don't have a chance with her, but I will try. After all, she is very desireable." Trenton said. Wikus shook his head.

"I don't want to be rude, but I'm not attracted to her as you are. We're friends that have been together since the whole episode with MNU. We understand each other well. What is it about her that you like? I don't-well, we all look the same to me." Wikus asked, and stuck more food in his mouth, and gazed outside. Trenton smiled, and hummed.

"Her form is perfect. Her color is exotic, and her eyes are just- just-..." He paused, and placed a tentacle on his chin, thinking, "There are no words for how wonderful, beautiful her eyes are, Wikus. I just don't know a word that descirbes that." He looked over at Wikus, "Surely you think her eyes are pretty, right?" Wikus smiled, and nodded.

"My Tania has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Honey's would have to be second to my Tania's." Wikus said, pausing from his food, and watching the little Prawn's outside playing with a soccerball. "She's done so much for all of us. I can't imagine going back to living like District 9." Trenton clicked loudly, and pointed outside.

"And she has! The little ones can play outside without fear, there's no violence, no humans to bother us! I honestly thought she couldn't do it, but she stepped up, and told all of us that day what she was going to do." Trenton clicked, his brown eyes distant, as if reliving the memory, "She said that if anyone stands against the good for our people, she would kill them. She said she would allow each Prawn to own guns, but under certain conditions. And the one I thought was practically impossible: negotiating with the humans for supplies of cat food for the two million of us, and low-paying jobs." Trenton said. Wikus shook his head slowly.

"She did have to kill only the three Prawns." Wikus clicked quietly, "She honestly didn't want to, she told me over and over again that she didn't want to, but she did. Once that was over, everyone was basically at her feet in compliance for her."

"She divided up guns between each section for all of us. She supplied us all clothes and cat food. She even got things for our little ones." Trenton clicked softly, and placed a hand on Wikus' arm, "She has turned us around for the better. It was a lot of work, I bet. Yet, what confuses me, is that she doesn't get herself nice clothes, and guns." Wikus looked at Trenton.

"She's giving her all to our race. She wants the better for our people." Wikus said, finishing off the catfood, "She gives me the money she's earned for all of us, and I budget it all out: clothes, food, and any other necessities for our people. She's done a lot for us, Trenton." Wikus said, and finished. He stood, and smiled. "Well, thank you for the treat, and telling me about the mating business." Trenton nodded, and stood as well.

"Of course, of course! Wikus, if you ever have questions, just ask, eh?" He said, and patted Wikus on his spiky back. "I'll be seeing you later, I have some odds and ends things to do today." Trenton said, and exited the tent with Wikus. Wikus smiled and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Trenton." He clicked, and went about his business.

Honey sat at the long table in the conference room, and was handed a folder full of papers. She looked at the folder with blue eyes.

"What is this?" She clicked, opening the folder. A woman smiled, and pointed with a pen from across the table.

"Oh nothing much, just a couple papers on our progress, and some charts there in there-for you to keep for your records if you want." She replied. Honey nodded, and glanced over the papers.

"Oh. Yes, thank you for getting me these." Honey said, and neatly stacked them and returned them into the folder. A man sitting next to the woman watched her.

"Will they come back today?" He asked quietly. This made Honey freeze in her actions, and she slowly looked up at them. There were four others, and they were all watching her.

"You know it was today?" Honey clicked. The man nodded, and showed concern.

"Are they?" He asked again. Honey sighed, and rubbed her neck.

"Not to be rude or ungrateful for your hospitality these three years," Honey clicked, and paused. They all shook their heads.

"No don't worry about it, we understand." The woman commented, and she watched Honey. Honey then continued.

"I honestly hope they do. Ever since my history with MNU, I have become a Prawn, and have taken these Prawns as my own people. Although we are more peaceful under my leadership, I can't stand being here much longer. The other Prawns that were here originally have spoken about the home planet. I hear it's larger than Earth, has seven moons, and is utterly beautiful." Honey clicked, sitting back in the chair. Another man nodded.

"I'm sure you all are anxious to get home. I would be too, if I were you." He commented. The woman spoke up.

"We would like to give you something, for your very hard work, and your cooperation and help given to us to make your stay here more enjoyable for your people." She said. Honey's eyes met hers, and she waved her tentacled hands.

"Oh no, I couldn't accept something from you. Thank you, but, I really-" Honey began to click, but was cut off by the woman.

"No, we insist. If this is the last we see of you, we will show you our utmost gratitude." She said, and stood, gesturing with her hand, "Come this way."

Honey was lead back out the conference room, and into a larger, auditiorium looking room. Many people immediately stood up, and gave a standing ovation, as Honey was lead to the front to the stage.

Honey got to the stage, and was urged to take the podium. Honey hesitantly stepped up onto the podium, and the cheering continued. One of the men from the conference room stood, arms raised, as the crowd grew silent. Honey looked around at the signs that many had made, and the happy faces. Some had hearts painted on them. Others said: We support Prawns. Honey faltered, and then began to speak.

"It's been a long three years since we were moved to District 10." Honey started, and heard murmuring from the crowd, "But since no other had stepped forward to keep this District 10 from becoming like 9, I had to. And I did. Instead of violence, there is peace." An outburst of cheering. She smiled, and waved a tentacled hand.

"And I enjoy watching our little ones playing around with each other-" Honey said, choking up, but she caught herself, "They play without fear from being harmed. We no longer have to fight each other for food. I have been recently seeing more and more pairs as I am told that my people are beginning to act like they would on our home planet. I am happy that my people no longer fear, or hide anymore. I have worked hard these three years. But, I couldn't have done it without those who would stop and listen to what I had to say." Honey said, and the whole crowd stood up and applauded once more. Honey waved a hand, and silence ensued. "I thank those who have graciously offered their time, work, and help for the sake of the lives here in Johannesberg and District 10." Honey said, and smiled, "On behalf of my people, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful help." Honey clicked, and bowed gracefully. Another ovation, and the first three rows of reporters began jumping up and down hsyterically. Honey raised her hands, concerned.

"One at a time, and let's go down the row, please." She asked politely, and a man in glasses stood with a pad and pen.

"Today is exactly the third year since the mothership left Earth. When do you think they will come back for the rest of you?" He asked. Recorders were jutted out in front. honey smiled, and chuckled.

"What? You want to get rid of us already?" She asked. And the whole room chuckled. "Honestly," Honey said, and all grew quiet. Honey looked down at the podium for a while, and then resumed her gaze on the man. "I think they will. Only for two reasons: One, they will come back for the rest of us, and you will be rid of us for good." Honey clicked, then looked around the room, "And two, I have two good friends that left on that ship. We had went through the MNU thing together. I await their return, as I notice that you have too." Honey chirped, and looked around. "That was the only question you all wanted to ask?" It was quiet. A woman stood, also with pad and paper.

"We don't want it to sound rude that we ask this. Since you have turned District 10 around, we are beginning to understand you all more." She started, and the crowd started to chant, "Humans and Prawns! Humans and Prawns!" Honey waved a hand, and smiled.

"Thank you, really." She clicked. Someone in the back stood up, and Honey pointed to them. A little girl approached the stage, and clambored up the steps. Murmurs went throughout the room as security guards moved to restrain the girl. Honey shook her head.

"No, let her be." She clicked. The little girl walked up to Honey, who had dropped to her knees to the girl, so she could see her. Cameras flashed at this movement. The little girl had a brown eye and one white one. The girl was wearing a cute pink dress, and black shoes, with red ribbons in her long, blond hair. She giggled.

"I am blind in one eye." The girl said, pointing. Honey smiled, placing a hand on the girl's head.

"That does not matter. You still can see from your other, sweet girl." Honey said. More flashes. The girl grinned a eight-year-old grin, and pulled something out from behind her back.

"I made you something, so you can remember us forever." She said. Honey took the object, wrapped in newspaper, and opened it. It was many pieces of glass, five sheets of two pieces of glass fused together. Between the glass were objects that had been pressed.

A monarch butterfly, a miniature rose, some dirt, some grass, a picture of the girl, some animal hair, some sand grains, a sea shell, a feather, some twigs, and other random earth objects. Honey smiled a genuine smile to the girl, and gently set down the glass pieces, and brought the child into a hug.

"This is a wonderful, beautiful gift you have given me. Thank you very much, young one." Honey clicked, looking into the girls' eyes. The girl giggled, and hopped off the stange, and ran to the back rows. Honey walked down the steps to the front of the room and waved a hand, and held her glass gift up.

"I will treasure this. Thank you very much. I must now return back to District 10 for I am tired from this excitement. I bid you all a wonderful day, and best wishes to all of you. Thank You." Honey clicked, and walked down from the stage, and out the back door.

She got into the truck that brought her here, and she watched silently out the window at the almost setting sun in the West. She loved watching the sun set. She silently mused at the thought of going to the Prawn planet, and watching their sun and moons circle above in the sky. The driver coughed, and she turned to see as he pointed out the front window. Honey grinned, and nearly made the driver roll the truck as she gave him a large hug, clicking happily.

"Thank You for all you have done. They are here to take us home again. I can't wait to see my friends again." Honey clicked and chirped. She then watched as the large mothership hovered silently over District 10 as little drop ships descended to the ground.

Yay! They came back! Woot.

Am I the only one that's heard rumors of a new District 9 (10?) movie coming out sometime? Eh. Don't mind me then. I don't know.

If it is true, I'd like to see it before 2012. lol You never know what's gonna happen. XD

Next chapter is coming up! EAT CAT FOOD! NOW!


End file.
